Here Without You
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: Mike misses Alex Mike/Alex slashhhhhhhhhhhhhh


**I just cranked this out :)**

**It was originally supposed to be Evan/Randy but I changed my mind**

**This song just seemed to fit Alex/Mike way better then Evan/Randy**

**I OWN NOTHING...I wished I owned Alex...or Miz for that matter...Both would be super amazing**

* * *

**A hundred days have made me older Since the last time that I saw your pretty face A thousand lies have made me colder And I don't think I can look at this the same But all the miles that separate Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

Mike sighed and rolled over in his bed. He hadn't been able to sleep the past week without Alex. It seemed like forever since he had seen Alex's wonderful face smiling at him. People had asked him how he was doing but he just smiled and lied to them and all that did was make him feel colder inside. He sighed and closed his eyes, even though miles separated them when he closed his eyes and was finally able to sleep he dreamed of Alex and all those miles seemed obsolete.

**I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight it's only you and me**

Alex looked around the room he felt so alone. But on his mind was Mike...as always. He had dreamed of finding someone just like Mike and when he had finally gotten him they had taken Mike away from him. He laid down and cloased his eyes hoping that he'd dream of Mike...that way they could at least be together in his dreams.

**The miles just keep rollin' As the people leave their way to say hello I've heard this life is overrated But I hope that it gets better as we go I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time**

Mike stared out the window and counted the mile markers that they passed on the road. He vaguely turned his attention to John and Randy in the front seat of the car and sighed. They were on their back from a meet and greet he had met so many people but none could bring a real smile to his face. Mike had heard before that life was overrated...he just hoped that it got better as it went along. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes, he was so exhausted right now.

**I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl its only you and me Everything I know, and anywhere I go It gets hard but it wont take away my love And when the last one falls When it's all said and done It gets hard but it wont take away my love**

Alex sighed as he slid the drink across the bar to the man sitting on the end. Bartending wasn't exactly what he wanted to be doing but it was paying the bills. A man smiled at him from the dance floor and winked, Alex flashed him a friendly smile and returned to his work. It was getting harder and harder to get by these past few days but no matter what nothing would take away his love for Mike. Not some pretty face or an obscene amout of alcohol would ever make him forget.

**I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl its only you and me**

Mike rested his hand softly on the doorknob as he took a deep breath. He could do this...couldn't he? He sighed and twisted the knob he held in his hand and pushed open the door. He was surprised to find the downstairs empty and all the lights turned off besides the hall light. It was Wednesday and he knew for a fact that Alex's favorite show was on. He dropped his bags by the door and softly shut it before he made his way up the stairs. As he neared the top he noticed that the light to their room was on, creating a soft glow against the partly opened door. Mike pushed it opened and smiled at the sight before him.

Alex was curled up in a ball the sheets pooled around his waist, his tan chest making a contrast against the light blue color of them. He had his arms curled around a pillow and one of Mike's shirts gripped tightly in his hand. Mike crossed the room and pulled back the sheets and slipped under them startling Alex awake. His eyes widened and he reached out to touch Mike's face. " Are you real?" Alex asked his voice still laced with sleep. Mike smiled and grabbed Alex's hand, " Trust me Lexy Im real." Alex smiled and pulled Mike into a soft kiss, loving the way the smaller man curled himself around him. " I missed you Lexy." Mike mumbled as he closed his eyes and rested his head on Alex's chest. Alex smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Mike never wanting to let go, " I missed you too Mikey."

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooo?**

**Mike: How cute**

**Alex: You finally wrote about us again**

**Me: Oh shush you**

**Drew: Go ahead and hate us it only makes us greater its goin down now and not a tad bit later**

**Me: Why are you singing?**

**Drew: Because I can :p**

**...I just realized how short this song was lyric wise**


End file.
